


Opportunities

by maidmargaery



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidmargaery/pseuds/maidmargaery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye walks in on a sleeping Ward. An idea comes to her and the opportunity is too good to pass up. //set after 1x04 eye spy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut. I make no apologies except for the fact I haven't written in a long time so I'm a bit rusty.

Ward looked dead when he was asleep. This thought is what stops Skye in her tracks as she enters the makeshift living area on board the Bus. She would have thought that the noise she was making walking through the hallway would have woken him up. Skye had never really been one for stealth. But alas, there was no movement from the couch –Ward still lay straight-backed, face up with feet hanging over one arm of the couch, arms crossed over his chest and face stoic. Skye felt the edges of her lips tug upward into a smile. _Wow_ , she thought, _even when he sleeps he is the epitome of an agent_.

Now realising she had been watching him and the slow rise and fall of his broad, firm chest for the last few minutes, Skye cleared her throat and swiftly turned her head to see if anyone was watching her, her long softly curled hair flying about her shoulders as she did. There was no one else in sight. _Old habits die hard, I guess_. But it wasn’t a bad habit to have, she rationalised with herself, especially if she was going to become an agent like Ward.

She briefly wondered where the others were before remembering that it was still the very early hours of the morning. Ward must have fallen asleep here after going over the reports from the mission last night, she realised as she took in the pile of papers on the coffee table between them.

She readjusted her grip on the bottle of vodka in her hand as she took a couple of steps into the room.

Skye herself had never been one to sleep through an entire night in one go. She often woke every few hours, only to spend the next hour or so trying to distract herself before falling asleep again. Last night, however, sleep had evaded her entirely. The mission was still haunting her. She could have _died_.

Despite being with this team for a couple of weeks now, this was the first time she ever felt like her life was truly in danger. And though she hated to admit it, she knew it was because when that truck was heading straight for her, threatening to crush her and Fitzsimmons in the van, there was no Ward to protect her. It was just her and the scientists, and the usual overbearing presence of her S.O. was missing. A presence that she knew would keep her safe when she couldn’t.

She was brought back to reality when she felt a tear slide down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and scowled at herself. _I am not a sentimentalist_. _Those thoughts would only lead to trouble_. She had been relying only on herself for the past… forever, and no stupid robot agent was going to change that.

She took a swig from the bottle in her hand to set her thoughts straight, setting it down on top of the papers as she passed the table. The burning sensation down her throat soothed her as she sat on the chair next to Ward’s head, slipping her feet up under her and settling back into the comfy leather.

She sat and stared at him for a while. After studying every part of him, she could only come to the conclusion that he definitely looked dead when he was asleep. If it wasn’t for the crinkling of his grey t-shirt as his chest expanded and contracted with each slow breath, she would have thought so. She moved onto his arms, her eyes drifting up and down each bicep, admiring how the sleeves of his shirt were just that bit too tight where his muscles bulged underneath, especially noticeable when he crossed them like that. She felt her lips forming into another smile but stopped when she noticed that his chest had stopped moving.

 _Shit, maybe he is dead_ , she thought with sudden alarm. But that was stupid. She slowly slid off the chair and onto the floor, knees shuffling her closer as quietly as she could. He didn’t look like he was breathing at all now.

She reached a hand out to shake him, but hesitated at the last moment as a cruel thought came to mind. _Oh no, I couldn’t. He would hate me forever, and who knows what he would do when he woke up to that_. A wicked grin crept up. But it would be too good not to seize this opportunity. Her hand started moving forward again, her grin growing with each second.

When Skye had first discovered Ward was ticklish behind his right ear, it was a piece of information too good not to store in the back of her mind… for later. This was not exactly how she imagined she would use it. But when you have had a little too much of the hard stuff, your thoughts a little jumbled and excited, and when the opportunity is lying on the couch in front of you, apparently dead to the world, head lying slightly away from your outstretched hand, an ear just waiting to be tickled… well, how could you say no?

Skye’s finger lightly brushed up against the back of Ward’s ear for a millisecond and then she almost screamed when another hand, hard and precise, came from nowhere and snatched her wrist. She tried to pull away, more from falling backwards from where she was perched on her knees than actually trying to escape.

“You know stealth never really was your strong point,” a rough, raspy voice rumbled from in front of her. Skye blinked a couple of times and tried to calm her pounding heart. Ward’s head shifted on the pillow and turned to face her where she now sat, sprawled in front of him. “You breathe really loudly for someone so small.”

She tried to recover as quickly as she could, shifting back to her knees. She eyed him and she saw a ghost of a smile on his lips.

 _Wait a minute…_ “You were awake the whole time?!” She hissed at him, attempting some semblance of noise control for the sake of the rest of the team.

“Only a little while.” His mouth did that pursing thing which indicated he was thinking. “I wanted to see what you were doing.” He gave a pointed look to where their hands were still attached.

“I, uh.. I…” She stuttered, only to end up shrugging with her wicked smirk slowly morphing back in place. “I wanted to make sure you were still alive. I’m pretty sure you stopped breathing for a second there. I wouldn’t be a good agent unless I tried to save you.”

Ward raised an eyebrow at her. There was a definite ghost of a smile there now. “Save me?”

“Yeah. Has anyone ever told you that you sleep like you’re dead and buried in a coffin?”

“I can’t say that they have.” He shook his head slightly out of amusement.

“You should be thanking me.”

“Thanking you?” His voice was starting to lose the heaviness associated with his recent awakening and Skye was slightly disappointed about that. It sounded almost sexy when it was rough like that.

“Yeah, thanking me. You could have died.” Her face was serious as she said it, nodding pointedly. But her voice betrayed her mocking tone.

“Well, then…” Ward said, turning onto his side and bringing his free hand around to rest on the edge of the couch. “Thank you.”

Skye was not expecting that reply. Skye honestly didn’t think Ward was the thanking type. She saw Ward’s eyes drift down, just for a second, before returning to hers. It was only then that she remembered that she was still in her pyjamas. And by pyjamas, she meant a torn black tank top that rode up a bit too high and a pair of rainbow-colored shorts that left little to the imagination when she bent over, especially when she wasn’t wearing underwear to bed… which was more often than not. She couldn’t remember, but she kind of hoped it was one of her less-is-more kind of nights as she saw his eyes darken and his grip on her wrist tighten just that little bit.

“What’s wrong?” She blurted out when he was silent for a few moments more than she was comfortable with, only to hear her own voice had become a little raspy under that gaze. Ward was clearly smiling now, and shook his head.

“Nothing.”

“Good.” She needed to get out of there before she took matters into her own hands. Those eyes, that voice – nothing good would come of this if she stayed any longer, especially this close to him. Or maybe she was afraid something _great_ would come.

She didn’t realise she was smiling back until Ward gave out a soft chuckle.

 _God damnit_ , she thought, _don’t betray me now, Skye_. That laugh was too much for her as she felt something hot pool in her stomach at the sound. _I need to leave_. She put a hand on the couch, pushing herself up off the floor. “Well, you’re welcome for saving your life but I’m going to go to bed.”

He released her wrist slightly and the movement stilled Skye. She felt cold without his touch.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, mimicking her from earlier. He was still smiling. God, Skye had never seen him smile this much the entire time they had been on this plane together. It was hot. She could tell that she was staring at him, at his sexy little dimples that she didn’t even know existed until now, at his dark eyes that seemed even darker in the dim lighting, at the way his tongue only slightly slipped out to wet his bottom lip before sliding back.

She felt aware that she was leaning over him, stopping herself as she was halfway through the motion of getting up to leave.

“Nothing,” She felt herself breathe.

He chuckled again. This time the noise seemed to set something afire within her, moving down to grow and ache between her thighs. He needed to stop doing that. “Good.” He breathed back. Oh, who was she kidding? She never wanted him to stop doing that.

Before she really knew what she was doing, her face is crushing down against his, lips connecting, tongue already prying open his mouth, begging for entrance. He complies eagerly and his hand once more tightens around her wrist, bringing her closer. His tongue meets hers and he returns every move she makes with one of his own. The feeling makes Skye moan softly into his mouth and Ward takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss even further.

She felt his fingers readjust around her arm and within seconds, he has flipped her down onto the couch, now underneath him. She didn’t know how he could honestly be that strong and agile, but at this point, she didn’t give a fuck. All she can feel is him between her legs and the hot breath against her throat as he moves his mouth further down her body.

“Oh, god…” is all she has the brain capacity for, expressing her feelings for that particular spot where her shoulder meets her neck, before Ward returns to it and nips at it, gaining a groan from deep within Skye’s body and escaping her lips before she can stop it. She can feel him smiling against her skin and she wants to slap his back, tell him to shut up, but the thought dissipates when he starts sucking at it. And oh, mother of mercy, does that feel good.

He’s moving further down and she wants to tell him to go back, but he continues kissing each inch of her skin down, down, down. And then he pulls away. Skye’s eyes slam open and she sees him, albeit slightly blurry, in front of her resting back on his knees. _What_? She wants to ask. _Why did you stop_? But her questions are answered as he grips the hem of his shirt and pulls it up over his head. She watches as the rippling muscles of his torso are slowly revealed inch by inch and she’s slightly aware that she’s making soft choking noises at the sight before he pulls the last of it over his head and chucks it off to the side.

He stops then, looking at her. She’s not too lost in the curves and arches of his abs to realise that it’s her turn now. She pulls herself up, tugging at her own top, up and over her head. In her haste she hears a small rip coming from the fabric but since the shirt was already torn in multiple places, she didn’t have the capacity to care about one more right now. It’s discarded along with Ward’s shirt in the corner behind the couch and Skye takes a moment to rest back on her elbows, letting each of them take in the other for a short time.

“You’re beautiful,” Ward whispers, making Skye have the decency to blush before he is leaning back down and crushing his lips against hers again.

Her arms instantly wrap around to grasp at the skin around his back, scraping her nails until she can firmly take hold of him to anchor herself flush against his body. She arches her back, trying and failing to get closer to him now and Ward takes a small breather to chuckle against her mouth. _That stupid laugh_ , she thinks as the ache grows in her groin and she’s only slightly aware that she’s now also lifting her hips to meet his.

She’s not exactly sure how he manages it, but once second his hands are roaming all over her bare chest and the next he’s got her shorts in one hand, flinging them to meet the other clothes now lying forgotten on the ground. As she feels his hand go back down and make contact with her hot folds, she thanks the gods that she didn’t wear underwear tonight. It would be another obstacle she didn’t want. Ward, however, is a little more surprised. His fingers still over her and he breaks his lips away from hers. Skye just grins up at his slightly stunned face.

“Did you know this was going to happen?”

“One can only live in hope,” She manages to get out before she’s pulling him back down against her.

She raises her hips again, reminding him of where his hand lies - dangerously close to where she actually wants it. The long fingers start to move again, stroking her folds, finding their way. Skye’s breath hitches in her throat and he takes the opportunity to move his kisses back to her neck where a bruise is already forming from his previous attentions.

She’s already wet, she can feel it as she bucks her hips again and again to get closer to him. Ward takes the hint, and as he begins sucking at the spot again, one finger slides through her entrance and into her heat. Skye gasps and suddenly feels light headed. But that is nothing to what she feels when he moves another finger inside her to join the other. Or even more so when he starts moving, stroking. It’s almost like small explosions are going off in her mind as she lifts her head back and moans to the wall.

His attentions have now moved on from her neck and he slides his tongue down to her breasts, heaving with the rapid beating of her heart. He encircles one nipple and when it grows instantly hard to his touch, he takes it between his teeth and pulls gently on it, syncing the movement with a particularly deep movement at the other end. Skye can’t help her involuntary reaction as her whole body arches up into his touch. She can feel him smiling again as he sucks at her mound. But she’s beyond caring at this point. All she cares about right now is that feeling in the deep pit of her stomach, waiting to be released.

It’s growing, that much she knows, and she can’t get enough. Ward is good at what he does, but it’s not enough. She’s so close to feeling more and he just isn’t moving fast enough to her liking.

She moves one hand from where she has it buried in the arches of his back and moves to grasp his wrist and stop his movements after his thumb begins to join and stroke her clit. If he starts doing that this early in the game, she’ll never get to where she really wants to go.

“Stop… stop…” She gasps. He looks up at her, a furrow appearing on his brow. She smiles down at him, assuring him that it’s okay as she attempts to try and catch her breath. She doesn’t wait long, however, wrapping her legs around his hips and twisting with expert precision so that he loses his balance, perched precariously above her, and flips over to the back side of the couch. She doesn’t waste any time, moving to grab his jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling the zipper down all in one fluid motion. Ward must still be stunned as he doesn’t make any move to help her with this. But as she tries to tug them down over his bulging briefs and down past his knees, he aides her in lifting his legs up and pulling them off the rest of the way for her.

Skye takes a moment to admire the size barely hidden underneath the thin fabric of his underwear before he’s taking them off as well. He’s already hard enough that he springs back as the elastic of the pants slide past and Skye can’t help the wicked smile that blooms on her face. The jeans and briefs go flying and now they are both naked. Finally - an even playing field.

Though, she would hardly call it fair with Ward lying like that, _looking up at her_ like that. He looks like a Greek god, for crying out loud. That was definitely not fair.

Skye leans forward, placing an arm on each side of Ward’s firm body, crawling up him slow and languid. She can see the pulse in his neck getting faster and faster the closer she gets and when she finally straddles him, putting the pressure of her cunt against the exposed side of his rock hard cock, it’s almost bursting out of his skin. He closes his eyes and swallows and the sight makes Skye lick her lips. She leans down, encircling the pulsing skin in her mouth and the act causes her to slid slightly down the side of his shaft. He releases a shaky breath she didn’t know he was holding and it’s Skye’s turn to smile.

She takes up the motion, sliding up and down his shaft, the pressure of it feeling amazing against her clit as her hands feel his chest as they slide down to his hips, anchoring them both together. Every muscle is a mountain and valley to her heightened senses and she can’t help biting down where she is softly suckling at the thought of how ripped he is.

“Skye…” He murmurs, seemingly coming somewhere between a groan and a gasp. The sound of her name against her hair makes her even more excited and she speeds up her motions without even really realising.

“Skye!” He says more firmly this time, and she immediately stops. She gives one little kiss to the spot on his neck where she can see a soft bruise already rising to the surface and looks up at him through a veil of tousled hair.

“If you don’t stop teasing me, soon…” She thinks it’s a kind of threat, but the longing and desperation in his voice is real. She makes no immediate move, however, so he must feel like he must take things into his own hands, literally.

With firm, sure hands, he grasps her hips, positioning her just where she needs to be. She can feel his head nudging at her entrance and the amazing sensation it creates almost sends her dizzy again.

He sits up, keeping her just out of reach with his strong hands digging into her skin and slowly, agonisingly slowly, pulls her down onto him. He leans forward just that extra bit more and brings their lips together again in a sensual, soft kiss that makes her knees weak and before she knows it, they buckle and send his shaft the rest of the way into her. He gasps but immediately returns to the kiss, though with more urgency and force than before.

The rhythm she starts is slow, more for his sake than hers. But before she knows it, he is speeding it up, his hands almost achingly strong around her hips as he meets her again and again. She wraps her arms around his neck, hands finding their way into his dark hair and gripping tight as they reach the peak of their rhythm. He meets her thrust for thrust and she doesn’t know how, but each seems to reach deeper than the one before.

It’s blinding. She has to break the kiss to let her head fall back in pleasure. His lips latch onto her neck once again and his arms move from her hips to wrap around her back as he supports her. She vaguely thinks she needs more traction and her legs move of their own accord to wrap around him, creating leverage and they both move harder and faster than ever before.

She’s pounding down into him now and the sound of skin against skin is only faintly heard above the pounding of her heart in her ears. She hears something else though, and she barely recognises it as her own voice before Ward is forcing her head forward to stifle her moans with another rough kiss.

The fire pit in her stomach has now reached fever pitch and before she knows it, her muscles are clenching around him and her nails are digging into the back of his skull, the fire is released and she all but screams into his mouth. It’s more than she can bear but at the same time, she wants more. So much more. She starts to roll her hips, rubbing against him and pulling away before crashing back and before long Ward is biting down on her lower lip as he starts to shudder with the force of her actions. His hands tighten impossibly hard around her tiny waist and for a split second they seem inseparable as they both reach their climax.

He spills into her with a choked groan and Skye slumps against his sweaty shoulders as she spends the rest of her energy riding out the orgasm with him.

They spend a moment like that together. Neither of them wanting to move as they feel the tail end of the amazing sensations leave their body and their muscles start to relax.

But before long, Skye, feeling the fruits of their labour flowing down the inside of her thigh, knows she must move from her position on top of him.

Though his arms are still wrapped around her, his head laid gently against her chest, they aren’t as tight as before. They are both panting, trying to regain what little energy they have left, as Skye removes herself from around Ward’s cock with a soft pop. She lays them both back down on the couch as she slides off him to curl up to his side, a hand resting across his chest and one leg resting between his.

Neither of them speak for quite a few minutes. She’s not sure if they are capable just at this moment. She can still feel the ache between her legs but this time it’s a satisfied ache rather than a burning ache. She smiles into Ward’s side as she snuggles into him with his arm around her shoulders.

He slowly starts to rub a rough hand up and down the top of her arm. She looks up at him and he smiles back at her. There are those dimples again. The same ones that were partly the blame for getting them into this situation in the first place.

“We should move to another place before someone comes in to find us like this,” Ward says, the rumbling in his chest as he spoke oddly comforting against Skye’s cheek. She nods slowly but makes no effort to move just yet. But when the light of the new day starts to fill the cabin, she knows he’s right.

She grabs the blanket off the back of the couch and wraps herself up in it as she stands to search for their clothes. She’s sorry to feel the warmth of Ward’s skin recede but soon enough, Ward is pressing his chest against her back, encircling his arms around her and kissing her ear. She giggles.

“Oh, look who else is ticklish…” He whispers against her hair and Skye turns in his arms. She places her hands on his shoulders and lifts herself up on her toes to place a small kiss on the corner of his lip.

“Only when I’m feeling turned on.” And with a wink and a hip sway that brings a soft noise out of her robot agent, she walks away and towards her bunk, making sure to pick up the bottle of vodka on her way out.


End file.
